The Jackson Heart Study (JHS) was designed to collect clinical, laboratory, imaging, genetic, and environmental data that could provide insights into the determinants and development of cardiovascular and related diseases in African Americans (AA) residing in the Jackson, MS community. Between 2000 and 2012, 5301 AA men and women participated at a baseline and two additional clinic examinations. Obesity and diabetes are important contributors to cardiovascular outcomes and the overall health disparities observed between AAs and whites in the United States. Both conditions are highly prevalent among those enrolled in JHS. The overall goal of this proposal is to enhance the scientific output of the JHS with respect to obesity/diabetes and its cardiometabolic and vascular outcomes. We propose to conduct in-depth cross- sectional and longitudinal analyses of obesity and glucometabolic parameters, and select outcomes (incident diabetes, subclinical and clinical cardiovascular disease) by engaging scientists in the newly established JHS Obesity Diabetes Working Group (ODWG). The ODWG will function as a virtual team, utilizing a combination of teleconferences, in person meetings, and internet-based file sharing tools, and will include Wake Forest, JHS and other interested investigators and trainees. The investigative team includes expertise in epidemiology, biostatistics, imaging, diabetes, obesity, and cardiovascular disease. We also have an extant relationship with JHS as Wake Forest served as the reading center for the CT and MRI studies performed at exams 2 and 3. A focus of ODWG activities includes mentoring junior investigators and trainees. We also expect that analysis and dissemination of these data will spur the application for separate funding for ancillary studies.